happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of the Bat Penguin - Who He is and How he Came to Be
Synopsis The Legend of the Bat Penguin - Who He is and How he Came to Be Fifteen years ago, a penguin-criminal named Joey accosts Thomas and Martha and their young son Bruce. He kidnaps Thomas and Martha and leaves Bruce to survive. Bruce vows to avenge his parents and spends the following years developing his mind and feathers. One evening, while sitting in his father's study, a huge bat flies over Antractica. Believing it to be an omen, Bruce decides to drape himself into the drappings of a bat and thus the Bat Penguin is born. The Joker The Joker, a grinning clown-faced killer, announces his crimes over the radio, threatning to kill several male penguins and steal valubale items from them. When he is successful, the underworld is angry that he has upstaged them. Brute, a gangster, plans a trap for The Joker, but The Joker avoids the trap and kills Brute. Bat Penguin, having an intrest in the case is nearly killed himself when attempts to pursue the Clown Penguin of Crime. Bat Penguin and Robin watch the site of The Joker's next attack where The Joker has killed Judge Billy. Robin follows The Joker back to an old house, but is captured. Bat Penguin arrives in time to save Robin from being injected with Joker Venom, a poison which kills leaving a smile on the victim's face. Joker escapes again, but only temporarily as Bat Penguin tracks him down once again. This time the Dynamic Duo are able to take down the villain and send him to prison. The Giants of Dr. Hugo Strange Dr. Hugo Strange returns with a growth formula that changes asylum-patients in 10 foot tall "penguin monsters" that wreak havic on Antartica City. Bat Penguin is captured and injected with the serum, but manages to escape and create an antidote. Bat Penguin then pilots the Batplane and defeats many of Dr. Hugo's henchpenguins and some of his monsters. The Cat-Penguin Bat Penguin and Robin encounter a female jewel thief only known as The Cat-Penguin. They stop her from stealing an emerald necklace, but the smitten Bat Penguin allows her to escape. The Joker Returns Two days after The Joker is captured, he manages to escape and begins to cause more trouble. He brutally murders a police-penguin chief, steals a priceless painting and steals a valubale gem while killing its owner in the process. Bruce then hears The Joker's next radio broadcast a day later which he threatens break into the Ancient Museum and steal the Cleopentra Necklace. That night, The Joker breaks into the museum and steals the necklace. Bat Penguin dramatically enters the museum to stop him and the two start dueling. The Joker ends up escaping after knocking out Bat Penguin. The police wake up from The Joker gassing them and are about to unmask the unconcious Bat Penguin when he springs up and escapes. A famous penguin speaker starts lashing out against The Joker. In return, The Joker threatens to kill him and succeds. Bruce has a meeting with Comminsoner Gordon and the two decide to form a trap for The Joker. He falls into their trap and ends up in a chase with The Bat Penguin after him. The Joker ends up stabbing himself after trying to maul Bat Penguin. In the end, the watcher is informed that The Joker will live.Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:SammyChance fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Bat Penguin Episodes Category:Bat Penguin Category:The Joker Stories